<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【亚永】棠棣绽灵01 by TinyGJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123089">【亚永】棠棣绽灵01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGJ/pseuds/TinyGJ'>TinyGJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGJ/pseuds/TinyGJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　01号小火车开动啦，滴滴滴，请刷卡<br/>　　亚索x永恩（年下）<br/>　　本篇关键词：黑夜使者亚索，强制，野外<br/>　　</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo &amp; Yone (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【亚永】棠棣绽灵01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　“亚索！”<br/>　　永恩湛蓝的瞳仁猛然收缩，不明白自己为什么会落入现在的境地。<br/>　　他追踪着状态不太对劲的亚索闯入这片林地，此刻也正是后者暗中偷袭，反而扼住永恩的咽喉，将他掼在身后粗糙的树干上。<br/>　　“咳咳……”<br/>　　永恩低声咳喘，一手把住了亚索筋肉结实的手臂，抬头就看见亚索赤金色的双眸——<br/>　　不，那绝不是正常的亚索。<br/>　　亚索的双手、肩部和额上都覆盖着恶魔般的狰狞铠片，双眼之中一片深邃的混沌，宛如群星坠落在其中，带着无穷无尽的暴虐气息……<br/>　　永恩闻到了他身上硫磺般的气味，那是魔气在具现。<br/>　　<br/>　　“亚索……你清醒一点！”永恩急促地喘息着，在他掌下挣扎。<br/>　　亚索却反而凑近了他，炽烈的温度犹如火炉一般炙烤着永恩裸露在外的肌肤，几乎将他烫伤了。<br/>　　恶魔狰狞的双爪牢牢遏制住了永恩，然后他伸出狞恶的长舌舔了一下永恩发颤的睫毛，仿佛在好奇手下俘虏有着什么样鲜美的味道。<br/>　　显然他觉得很满意。<br/>　　于是，亚索继续顺着永恩细腻的脖颈向下细密地吮吸，一直到他的胸口，轻轻咬住了鲜红的茱萸。<br/>　　“唔……”永恩猝不及防地颤抖了一瞬，他意识到事情在迅速脱离自己的掌控，于是伸手去触碰自己的双刀。<br/>　　下一刻，亚索仿佛能感应到他的动作——弟弟总是知道哥哥什么时候会生气的，干脆就抢先一步，牢牢握住了永恩的手腕，将它压制在树干上。<br/>　　永恩虽然年长，但依然保持着生前的样貌；而亚索浑身魔气笼罩，这时竟然完全压制住了自己的哥哥，将他置于自己的阴影之中，居高临下地低下头，肆意舔弄着身下结实的身躯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……唔！！亚索，住手！！”<br/>　　永恩难堪地别过头去，眼角因为羞愤而略微泛红。<br/>　　在挣扎之间，永恩的外衣已经褪下到了腿间，他感到亚索的唇舌竟然继续向下，顺着胯骨没入了他的双腿之间难以启齿的地方。<br/>　　亚索开始觉得衣物太过碍事了，然后竟然直接以恶魔的尖牙将永恩的衣物直接车烂，在狂暴的动作之中他嗅到了永恩的男性气息，这让他更加急切地掐住了永恩的双腿，强迫他面向自己敞开。<br/>　　永恩用尽全力的拒绝显然没有奏效，他甚至感到亚索几乎要将自己的腕骨握碎一般，凶狠地死死将他按在树干上。<br/>　　亚索的舌尖已经舔到了永恩蛰伏着的性具，笔挺的形状在他灼热的呼吸气息间产生变化。亚索的鼻尖蹭过伞状的头部，舌苔放肆地摩挲着底下阳筋，不由分说地将快感直接注入到兄长敏感的神经丛中。<br/>　　永恩倒吸一口冷气：“……唔啊——！”<br/>　　在爆发出一声令他自己羞愧难当的放肆呻吟之后，永恩死死地咬住了牙关，妄图支起膝盖去踹开亚索的掌控。<br/>　　但这只是徒然惹恼了正在施暴的恶魔而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚索抬起头，抽出了永恩的腰带将他双手绑缚起来，好让自己腾出双手去做别的事，例如揉捏着永恩触感极佳的胸肌，掐住那挺立起来的乳尖，或者是使用尖锐的指甲拨弄永恩阳具上的小口，逼迫永恩胸膛不住起伏地喘息起来。<br/>　　永恩双颊都泛着红色，喉结不住地鼓动，喘息着叫他：“亚索……住手……”<br/>　　亚索动作停了一刹，红光湛然的双眼定睛看着永恩，好像用自己的理智确认了自己身下躺着的人是谁——<br/>　　“永恩。”他低沉的声音好似从灵魂深处传来，“永恩。”<br/>　　接着，违背永恩意愿地，亚索将手指探入了兄长紧俏的窄臀，又戳开了紧闭的后穴，放肆地在其中开拓起来。<br/>　　“唔……嗯啊……不……”永恩浑身紧绷着想要逃离这一切，然而他的双腿已经软得不像样子，挣扎却只能让亚索不悦地加快了动作，将双指陷入地更深了几分，去探索从未有人涉足过的湿热甬道，那里正在紧张地收缩着、抗拒着、引诱着恶魔的入侵。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚索已经等得不耐烦了，只剩下最后一点本能在提醒自己不要伤害到哥哥，但他实在硬得快要爆炸，只想要狠狠将永恩那片羞涩的窄穴操得软烂流水，让永恩再也吐不出任何拒绝自己的话来。<br/>　　他将粗长怒张的硬物抵在穴口，按着永恩将双腿张得更开，好迎合自己向前顶去的动作……<br/>　　永恩被迫不住地摇头，脸上罕见地带着两分惊惶失措，他的身体几乎被亚索顶起在树上，浑身的重量都仅仅着落在亚索宽阔的双臂，还有那即将进入的火热器物……<br/>　　“呜啊……啊……啊！亚索！出……出去，唔……”<br/>　　永恩感到自己身体正在被逐步劈开，禁不住地痛喘出声，仰头露出了肌肉紧绷的颈部，却被亚索张嘴咬住了咽喉，好像要将他胸腔伸出的呜咽都吞咽进去似的。<br/>　　亚索进去了，一寸一寸地开拓着窄穴，由着自己的心意狠狠地进入到永恩的最深处，就这这个艰难的姿势挺动了几下，接着大开大合地全部抽出，又一次齐根而入。<br/>　　他们连接之处发出了淫靡的声音，永恩难以忍受地大张着嘴喘气，十指纠结在一处关节泛白，感觉到亚索的热情几乎像要把他操死在这里。被这样突然进入，他当然是痛的，但又有难言的快感；他感到耻辱，同时却也感到被深切地渴求着。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚索痴迷的呼吸声就落在永恩的耳畔，从喉咙里发出野兽般的声音，下身不停地挞伐着那越来越无法抵抗自己的软肉，知道永恩已经慢慢习惯了这样的动作。<br/>　　接着亚索终于舍得把永恩从自己怀里放下来了，他让他平躺在细软的草地上，用一种彼此能够看清的姿势继续着自己的暴行。<br/>　姿势的变幻让永恩难以压抑自己的喘息，他前面的性器已经完全立起了，粉嫩的小口处淫荡地挂着透明的液体。<br/>　　亚索好像对哥哥的每一个部位都爱不释手一般，又开始错捏着那个敏感的头部，同时变幻着各种角度地去顶弄永恩逐渐濡湿的甬道。<br/>　　直到听见永恩一声惊喘，纠结起的眉头暴露了他猝不及防的快感。<br/>　　亚索很快无师自通地调整着方向，将自己最硬的部分磨蹭着那处软肉，接着就看到永恩难以忍受地挺直了身子，被绑在一起的双手绝望地推拒着亚索的胸膛，高高立起的阴茎开始不断发抖着吐出更多湿滑液体。<br/>　　“啊，啊……亚索……”永恩紧闭着双眼，几乎将双唇咬出血迹了，强烈的前列腺快感让他整个下身又热又涨，感到五脏六腑都要被欲火焚烧殆尽，而亚索那根粗长的东西还在不停地折磨他。<br/>　　亚索低头啃啮永恩的胸口，粗糙的指腹摩挲着永恩的阴茎，顺从自己的快意凶狠地进出着永恩的身体，满意地逼出了永恩几乎哽咽的呻吟声：“不，不……亚索……不……”他快要迎来高潮了。<br/>　　认知到这一点的亚索越发兴奋，他伸手揽着永恩弓起的身体，迫使他将全身的重量都压了过来，好让自己抽插地更深，恨不能将底下的囊袋都塞进永恩里面。<br/>　　永恩苦闷地挣扎喘息着，却抵不过亚索强制性的深吻，在他近乎窒息的快感当中，亚索还在死死顶弄他最难以承受的敏感点，浑然不顾兄长正在高潮当中的事实，残忍地劈开不停痉挛的甬道，又在其中狠狠插干很久，这才顶着那片软肉射了出来。<br/>　　而永恩几乎失去神智，在连绵凶猛的快感当中蓄满了官能性的泪水，手指在亚索的肩头留下了深刻的印记，抗议着这场来自深渊的暴行。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚索太过兴奋了，就好像征服了全世界一般快意。<br/>　　他狂热地低下头亲吻永恩汗液密布的额头，然后是脸颊、颤动的唇瓣、喉结，然后注意到永恩射出的东西沾满了他自己的胸腹，那片混乱、黏腻不堪的场景彻底玷污了他纯洁的兄长，可是这现在只能让亚索更加激动。<br/>　　他的硬物还没有彻底从永恩体内退出，却慢慢再次硬了起来。<br/>　　他吞咽着唾沫，喊道：“永恩。”声音里依然饱含着充沛的情欲。<br/>　　“唔……”永恩发出低低的呻吟声，想支起自己的膝盖，却再次被亚索抱了起来，翻过身子趴伏在草地上。<br/>　　永恩的手指死死揪住了几根青草，再次被亚索抽插的动作带起了快感，他重新硬了起来，还难堪地看到自己阴茎吐露着的淫液流淌下来，连接到了地上。<br/>　　亚索伸手把住了他的欲望，然后胡乱地亲吻、吮吸着永恩瘦削的背部蝴蝶谷、还有深陷下去的腰窝，只觉得再也没有比这更催情的美艳场景。<br/>　　他又开始动了起来，这次比上一次更有余裕，甚至耐心又残忍地仔细寻找永恩更多的敏感点，让哥哥为自己发出更动情的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　月上中天，现在他们还有更多更多的时间。<br/>　　亚索确信自己永远不会对此腻烦。<br/>　　他并不知道永恩对自己是怎么看的，或许会拔剑相向吧，但那又如何呢？弟弟永远比哥哥更冲动，他绝不对自己的感情后悔。<br/>　　大不了跪搓衣板……哥哥一定会心软的，他不舍得杀我。亚索忐忑地心想着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>